Sky in Wonderland
by SimpleWriter101
Summary: As Sky waited for Ty, he found a rabbit. Curious, he followed it. Now he's stuck in a parallel universe, with the red king, The Mad Headphone, and a whole bunch of other people. Watch as he does anything to get back to the group, including Ty.(Skylox)(Based off Alice in Wonderland)
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting in a secluded park for my best friend/crush, Ty.

'Where IS he?'I thought as I took another bite of my sandwich. As I waited, I heard a voice say something really peculiar.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm going to be late! I have to hurry! Nobody has been late to Mad Headphone's Unbirthday, and I'm not going to be the first!"the person said.

Curious, I turn around, gasping softly at what I see. A bunny wearing clothes was holding a watch, muttering about being late. I stood up, wanting to follow it. As it disappeared from my view, I would hurry up to it quietly, but not too closely.

As I crawled into the tunnel the rabbit ran into, it disappeared from my view. Determined to follow it, I crawled in deeper.

I didn't notice the hole until it was too late.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed as I fell, hoping I wouldn't die.

"OOMPH!"I made when I hit a floating bed, bouncing off it from the force of my fall. I continued to scream.

As I got down farther, I started to slow down. After a few minutes, I was falling as slow as a feather.

Then, I was falling. Fast.

Once I hit the ground, I groaned. The same groan turned into a scream when I started to fall from the 'ground'. I soon landed on my butt. Hard.

"Owwwww..." I moaned as I stood up, rubbing my butt.

'Where AM I?'I thought as I looked around me, studying my surroundings.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

'Where IS he?'Ty thought as he searched high and low for his best friend/crush, Sky.

Ty stopped, taking a few deep breathes as he continued to search for Sky.

After a few more fruitless hours, he sighed. As he packed up the picknet he found, he thought of a way to tell the group of the bad news.

Sky is missing.


	2. Chapter 2

As I continued to look around, I noticed a door about my size. Excited, I ran to it, screaming when I twisted the doorknob as it started to talk.

"Watch where your twisting that, why don't ya?!"the doorknob yelled as it gave me a hard stare. I just sat they, gaping like a fish.

Shaking my head, I stood up."Well, how do you open?"

The door gave a hearty laugh."Why, with a key, of course!"

'Well, obviously' My thoughts tell me, as I facepalm myself. As I relieve myself of my hand, I look around in search of a key. After a few minutes, I find the key.

On a table. A really high table. One that I can't reach.

"Well, shit."I mumbled to myself."How am I going to get that?!"

"Ahem,"The door coughs. I turn to face it. "What?"I asked, an annoyed twinge in my voice.

"Look at your feet."He said, looking down. I follow his order, a bit confused, mind you. At my feet, I see a cat, the words 'Eat Me' on it, written with blue frosting. "What do I do?"

The door gave me a 'Are you serious?'

"Why, you eat it, of course!"The door tells me.

"But, what does it do?"

"That, is something you will have to find out."The door tells me before going back to its original state of what it was before I pulled on him. I stick my tongue at it, knowing it was childish.

I look at the cake one more time, fear coiling in my stomach. Will it poison me? Or something else?

'Oh well,' I thought as I took a bite out of it. 'Never hurts to try'

As I took a bite, I grew, my clothes feeling a bit tighter.

'Oh, so that's what it does.' I thought as I kept on growing. After a few minutes, I'm the size of the table.

Quickly, I grab the key and and head back to the door. When I get near, I drop to my knees and unlock it.

Hearing a click, it unlocks and swings open. Grinning, I was about to go through it when I remembered my little problem. Frowning at the thought, I close the door and go back to the table to see if anything would help. All I see is a bottle filled with a blue liquid with a tag that says 'Drink me' in cursive writing. I snatched it up quickly and drink it, so I won't work up my nerves and chicken out.

As I drank it, I started to shrink. Once I was fully shrunk, I see a pile of clothes at my feet. Looking at my tattered clothes, I decide quickly and rip the rest of them off, putting the new ones on quickly.

When I was done, I head out the door.

I never knew of the people hiding.

When I was outside, I was greeted by Fluffy and Mitch, or at least, that's what it looked like. They were wearing red suspenders, a white shirt with dark brown stripes, almost black ,and a pair of khacki's, the same color of the stripes on their shirts.

"Hi! I'm Jerome, and he's Mitch! Nice to meet you!" 'Mitch' say, holding out his hand. 'Jerome' sighs, holding out his other hand."I'm Jerome, but you can call me Fluffy, and he's Mitch, or Biggums."He said, I think correcting him.

"Oh yeah." 'Mitch' says, his eyes going wide as he tapped his chin. 'Fluffy' Facepalmed. I feel the same.

'This is all a dream' I thought, looking around.

As I looked around, I noticed some flower that were pretty tall. "What are you looking at?!"The flower that I was looking at, said. I screamed, falling backwards as I held a hand to my heart.

When I got my heartbeat to calm down, 'Mitch' and 'Fluffy' had just noticed me and helped me up. I soon straightened up, brushing my pants off. "I'm sorry"

The flower just huffed and turned away. Knowing how childish it was, I stuck out my tongue. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"Owwww!"I exclaimed, grabbing my legs as I hopped on one foot. Once it stopped hurting, I put it back on the ground, looking for whatever poked me. What I see is a white mouse, holding a needle up to me like it's a sword."Umm...Hi?"

"Don't you 'Hi' me, you fake!"It squeaked, waving its 'sword' around. I raise my hands, saying "OK, OK".

The mouse just huffed and turned. Next, I see the rabbit I was following earlier.

"Hey! Your that rabbit I was following earlier!"I exclaimed, pointing at him. "Yes Sky, I am. We brought you here to help us."The rabbit said, hopping closer to me."Help you? With what?"

"To save Wonderland, of course!"The rabbit exclaimed.

"Save...Wonderland?"I ask, confused. The rabbit nodded.

"Well, I don't think he's the right one."The mouse said, crossing his arms.

"Why don't we check with Absolem then."someone said behind me. I turn around, gaping like a fish at what I saw. A blue bird was holding a cane, and was wearing what looked like bifocals.

"Ok?"was my brilliant response.

"Well then, let's go!"the mouse said, heading up the trail. We all followed him.

After a few minutes, we reach a blue caterpillar, smoking something.

"Who are you?"he asked."Absolem?" I replied meekly

"You are not Absolem, I'm Absolem"he says as he puffs into my face. Coughing, I wave it from my face.

"My name's Sky, sir"I tell him, coughing a few times.

"We shall see"He says, taking another puff of that stuff.

"What do you mean by that?! I should know who I am!", I said, mad at what he said. But just a bit.

"Of course, stupid boy" he says. Ignoring me, he says"Show him the araculim(Idk how to spell that)"

The White Rabbit and Mallymkun, as I learned on the way here, quickly jump into action."Araculim, being the Compendicum Empendium of Wonderland"the White Rabbit started.

"So, it's a calendar?"I replied."Compendicum Empendium, it tells us each and every day, since the beginning"Absolem tells me.

"Today is the Griblek day, in the time of the red queen"The White rabbit continued.

"Show him the Frapcheus Day"Absolem said this time. They reply with mumbled 'of course'

"Frapcheus day being the day you slay the Jabberwocky(THAT"S HOW YOU SPELL IT)" said 'Mitch'.

"Wait, slay a what?"I asked, confused. Ignoring my he went on. "Oh, that would be you, killing the Jabberwocky with a Vorpal blade."

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky, no how-"

"If it ain't Vulpar, it aint dead"they said, switching as to who says what, as to I don't know how they decide who says what.

Backing away from it, I tell them "That's not me"

"I know" said Mallymkun, hopping off of the mushroom that he stood on.

"Solve this for us, Absolem, is he the right one?"The White Rabbit asked, hope in his voice.

"Not hardly"He says as he dissapears from view.

"I told ya"Mallymkun. They start to come up to me as they talked. As I was walking back, the flowers started to talk to eachother.

"Hmmhmm, little imposter, hump, pertending to be Sky. You should be ashamed."The pink one said, crossing her leaves.

"I was so certain of you"The White Rabbit said, ashamed.

"Look, I'm sorry! I don't mean to be the wrong Sky!"I yelled, suddenly remembering that this was a dream."Wait, this is my dream, I'm going to wake up now, and you're all going to disappear."I tell them as I close my eyes, pinching myself on the arm. Wincing, I open my eyes, only to find that I'm still here.

"That's odd, pinching usually does the trick. I mumbled to myself, starting to think that this isn't actually a dream.

"I could stick you if that would help"Mallymkun said, brandishing out his 'sword'. I look at him with a thoughtful expression on my face, saying "That might help, actually. Thanks"

"My pleasure"He said, scampering to my feet. When he lifted up my pant leg, he stabbed me. Right in my left foot.

"OW! OH SHIT, FUCK, THAT HURT!"I yelled as I hopped on one foot, holding the other.

Right after I say that, a giant dog-looking creature jumps out of the wall, creating a hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!"I yelled at everyone as I ran from that, everybody else doing the same.

"It's the Bandetsnatch!" They all yelled, running away from the Bendersomething, or whatever it's called.

As I look behind me, I see The White Rabbit and the dodo get kidnapped by red card people. The only ones I didn't see get kidnapped, were Mallymkun, 'Mitch', and 'Jerome'

As I continued to run, I remembered that this was all a dream. I start to slow down.

"Wait, this is all a dream, nothing can hurt me."I mumbled to myself as I came to a complete stop. I turned around, mumbling 'nothing can hurt me' to myself.

From a farther distance, Mallymkun said "What is he doing?" before running up to the Bandersnatch.

When it got near me, it started to scream, slobbering over me.

"RUN, YOU BIG LUMP!"Mallymkun screams to me, hurring up to the Bandersnatch. As he climbed up his leg and got to the head, he took out his 'sword' and stabbed it. Right. In. The. Eye. When he pulled it out fast, he took the eyeball with it

Screaming, it swiped at my arm, cutting it. "Ahh!"I scream, grabbing my arm as I ran away.

Mallymkun jumps off, eye still on his sword, and runs away.

'Mitch' and 'Fluffy' soon meet up with me, and we run away as the beast and the red card people watch us.

I didn't notice a man looking like Quinton pick up the scrolls and look at them, fear etching into his face as he rode away with the scrolls.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

As Sky did that, Ty went to headquarters to tell them what he found.

Upon arrival, the group saw him, no Sky next to him."Hey Ty, where's Sky?"

Ty sighed, rubbing his tired face."He's missing."

"WHAT?!"They all exclaimed, eyes going wide."How?!"

"I don't know..."he tells them, walking past. "I'm going to take a nap, I'm tired." he said, walking up the stairs."Wake me if you find him."

"We will." They replied back, going out to search for Sky. As Ty fell asleep, he had one thought, before falling asleep.

Where was Sky?

Well, at least that was long. And quick. Probably 1,500 words. Hope you like. Ch 3 will probably be soon. Like, in 2 Days. Bye.

UPDATE: It's actually 1,628 words

UPDATE 2: Now, it's 1742 words, and it's done being edited.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~~~Ch 3~~~/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As we ran away from the scene, we ran into where the two roads split up. We all looked at it, confused as to where we should go. Should we go Snud, or Queast?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Shrugging, they both grab hold of my arm at to same time, pulling me in different directions./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""East to Queast-""No! South to Snud!"They bickered before breaking it up by the sound of a vulture flying at us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quickly thinking, I duck down as fast as I could. Unfortunately, not the same could be said for 'Mitch' and 'Fluffy'./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"With little screams of terror, they were whisked away by some huge bird-like thing. I watched, scared out of my wits, as they were taken somewhere far away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As they 'flew' away, they had been hit by some painful things(For instance, the trees) making sounds as they were hit in the face before screaming as they plummeted downwards to a canyon, soon flying to a red castle with a heart as an entrance. As they flew around the building, something else was happening inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A loud crash vertebrates as the Red King throws open the doors"SOMEONE HAS STOLEN 3 OF MY TARTS!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"All murmuring in the hallway stops, looking at the Red King. With a vicious glance to all the people in the hallway, he turned to the frog butlers, questioning them 'Did you steal my tarts?', all of them responding with 'No, your majesty'. br / br /Not happy with the results, he looks at them all, before stopping right in front of one. In a whisper, he asked, "Did you steal my tarts?"./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No, your majesty"The frog said, gulping nervously. The King didn't believe it. As he reached out his hand, he took a swipe off the corner of the frogs mouth and stuck it in his mouth./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Squinberry juice"The king muttered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please your majesty, I was so hungry, I didn't mean to!"Shouted the frog butler. "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"The King shouted while he walked"Please, What about my Family? I have little ones to look after!"The frog shouted as he was taken away by the guards./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Go to his house and collect the little ones, I love tadpoles on toast almost as much as I love caviar"The king told the frog."Of course, your majesty."The fish next to him siad as they walked down the hall./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Drink"The king said as he sat fish hastily supplied him with it. Taking a drink, he gives it back to him as Quinton comes in."Your Majesty."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jason looks at him, and smiles, holding out his hand. Quinton grabs it and gives it a kiss."Hello Quiton, you handsome devil. Where have you been lurking?"The king flirtly asked, blinking up at him sexily. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Your Majesty, I have found the Empendium."He said as he rolled it out./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That, looks so ordinary."The king said/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Look here, on the Frapcheus day."Quinton said as he pointed to a picture"I'd know that hair from anywhere, is it Sky?"The king asked. Quinto hesitated before answering"I believe it is"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's he doing with my precious Jabberwockey?"The king said, tilting his head to the side."He appears to be slaying it"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The king looked up, frightened."He killed my Jabber-Baby-Wocky?!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Not yet,"Quinton said"But it will happen if we do't stop him."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Find Sky, Quinton."The king said before looking foward."Find her!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"in the ~~~Timeskip~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The dog barked as the guards got closer to him. Quickly, the guards pull him back./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Find the boy, and earn you freedom."Quinton said, looking foward./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""And my wife and pups as well?"The dog asked, looking at him with the puppy dog eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Everyone will go home"He muttered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The guards unleash him. Quickly, he starts to sniff in search of Sky. When he gets a scent, he quickly runs after it, the guards following him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As Quinton watches him leave, the horse mutterrs"The dog will believe everything".Quinton chuckles./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As Sky walked throught the forest, A mist started to follow him, and turn into a cat. He felt a twinge in his arm. He silently hissed in pain./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws..."The cat purred."But I'm still dreaming..."Sky whispered to himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What did that to you?" the cat asked ignoring Skys Statemet."The bander-bender-b-b-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The Bandersnatch?"The cat said, sounding suprised"Well, I better have a look."he said, floating to Sky./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""W-what the fuck are you doing?"Sky asked, trying to sound brave, but failing."It needs to be Purified by someone with vaporating skills, or it will fester and putrify."The cat said, smiling a big smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I rather you not..."Sky said slowly, thinking'I want my budder...I'm scared.'."I'll be fine as soon as I wake up."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""At least let me bind it for you~"The cat said, a piece of cloth appearing from nowhere."What do you call yourself?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sky"He said meekly, his eyes following the cat./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""THE(ZEE) Sky?"He said, an excited tone in his voice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...There's been some debate on that..."He said, hesitating a bit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I never get involved in politics."He said, before vanishing and appearing behid him."You best be on your way."The cat said, floating away from him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What way?What I want to do is wake up from this dream"Sky said, his voice rising./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Fine, I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it."He said, vanishing from sight./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After looking around for a few seconds, the cat reappears."Coming?"he says./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sky quickly follows./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"~~~Meanwhile~~~/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where are you Sky?"Ty mutters into the air as he looks at the ceiling./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Please be okay..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongThat's it for now I'll start working on finishing this book/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongIt might be 5-7 chapters in it/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongSorry for the long wait.../strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

As they left, they didn't notice the moon moving and turning into a Chesire cat Smile.

After a few minutes, they come into a run-down looking tea part, everyone having their heads down, as though they were sad about something. All of a sudden, they lift their heads up. Upon seeing Sky, one of them Smiles and stands up, holding his hands out.

'Wow, he looks like Ty...'Sky thought as he got a good look at the mysterious person.'And I just realized he's taller than me.'He thought in annoyance as theTy-look-a-like raced on top of the table, making the other two people complain.

"It's you."He said, a grin growing on his face."No, it's not"The mouse, Mallymkun, said once more."IT'S THE WRONG SKY!"The Rabbit said as he pulled his ears around his head, sounding confused about it himself.

"It's absolutely Sky. You're absolutely Sky, I'd know you anywhere. I'd know her anywhere"He said, making his other partners giggle.

"Well, as you can see, we are still having tea, all because I was waiting for your return. You're very late, you know, very naughty."The Mad Headphones said, walking across the table. "Anyways,..."Headphones said, drowned out by the rucus of the cat and the hare."...Not a tick of a thing!"he finished, making a seat for Sky. Quickly, he sits down.

The Hare giggles, and looks into his cup."Cup..."

"Time can be weird in dreams..."Sky told the Headphones"Yes, yes, of course, but now you're back you see. And now we need to get onto the Frapcheus Day."

The mouse and Hare exclaim excitedly after he says that."I'm investigating something that starts with the letter M."In a whisper, He asked"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"He grumbled something after it, not being able to understand it.

"What?"Sky said, confused"Done with the bloody big head, bloody big head being the Red Queen."The cat said, at a pace where I could hear it.

"Come,come, we simply must commence with the slaying and such. Therefore, it is hightime to forgive and forget, or forget and forgive, whichever comes first. Or in any case, the most convenient, I'm waiting"He said, pulling out a stopwatch.

As he said that, The hare pulls his out of a cup of tea and say, amazed,"It's tick- it's ticking again"

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea."The cat said, putting his cup down.

"Well,"The Headphones started,"The world is in ruin, and poor chesire is off his tea."He finished, putting his cup down as well.

"What happened on that day was not my fault"The cat said, looking at his nails."You outed them to save you own skin."The Headphones started"You stupid Scottish, pilgrim bulbar VARLOMOUR-"He said, this voice changing with his eyes.

"Headphones!"The mouse yelled stoping him in the middle of his a hoarse whisper, he said"Thank you"with a little smile.

"Ooohh meow"The hare said in a whisper."I'm fine."The Headphones said in a low voice.

What's wrong with you, Headphones?You used to be the life of the party, you used to do the best futterwhacking in all of wonderland."The cat said, stirring his tea.

"Futter-wha?"Sky said, confused."Futterwhacking!'the Hare said, slamming his hands down.

"it's a dance."The mouse said, Rabbit giggles, and starts to do a little jig.

"On Frapcheus Day, when the Derp Queen wears the crown, On that day, I shall futterwhacking, vigorously."He said as he walked to his Hare and mouse gigle, soon hearing horses pounding on the ground.

"Ohhh, no."the rabbit said, shaking his head. Quickly the cat turns around."Uh oh."He said.

"The knights..."The mouse said, holding a spoon"Goodbye"The cat said, dissapearing from sight.

Quickly, the Headphones gives Sky a vial, telling him to drink it quickly. Sky did so, coughing and hacking.

"Hide him!"The Hare whispered headphones grabs a tea pot hurriedly as Sky shrinks and puts him in their. Just before the horses and guards come.

Standing up, Sky bangs on the teacup."Let me out!"He yells.

As Quinton jumps from his horse, he starts to talk to them."Ah, if it is not my favorite trio, of lunatics!"He said, walking closer to them.

"Would you like to join us?"The mouse asked him politely.

"You're all late for tea!"The Hare said, Throwing a tea cup at them, making him and the mouse laugh.

Ignoring them, he continued onwards."We are looking for the boy called Sky.

"Speaking of the King, we wrote a little song in honor of him."The Headphoes said, signalling for the others to start singing with him.

"Twinkle,Twinkle, little bat,

How I wonder where you're at-"

The song was cut off by Quinton grabbing The Headphones under his head with his elbows."If You're hiding him, you'll lose your heads"

"Already lost them."The Headphones said, rasping it out. The Hare and mallymkun giggle at that.

"All together now!"the Headphones said, singing again.

"Up the world you fly,

Like a teaplate in the sky,

twinkle,twinkle,twinkle,twinkle..."

The song slowly died off their lips as the bloodhound banged the table, sniffing out sky, soon reaching The Mad Headphones.

Silently gasping,he quickly covers the spout as the dog growls."Don't let anybody back in"he whispers, his voice sounding raspy. The dog obeys, backing up under the table.

"Would you like some creme?"The hare asked as Quinton picked up a cup of , he didn't get to drink it as the bloodhound goes somewhere else."Follow him."Quinton said, turning back to the trio.

"Sugar?"

"Yes please"The Hare said, holding out his , Mallymkun throws it into his cup, landing it."Oh thats lovely."He said, looking into it.

"You're all mad"Quinton says.

"Thank you very much,duuh"Hare said, sticking out his toungue. In anger, Quinton slams the cup down , shattering it in to a million pieces, and walks to his horse,chasing after the dog.

Mad headphones then lifts up the tea and lifts it up, closing it down quickly when he accidently had a peek. Tipping the lid a little bit higher, he pulls out a long strand, quickly making an outfit for him.

"Try this"He said to Sky, slipping the outfit into the teacup. Quickly, Sky changes into it. Once the whole outfit was on, He reaches up, and knocks on the teacup lid.

Headphones, now going to be name Ty 2, Lifts up the lid, and picks up sky, setting him on the table. "Very nice on you."He told him. Sky blushes as a response.

"It sure is a good damn thing that the bloodhound is with us, or you'd be-"Mallymkun stops in his sentence, using his finger to 'slice' his throat. Ty 2 just waves two fingers in his direction, trying to shut him up.

"What the fuck do they want with me anyways?!"Sky yelled, though not very loud.

"Best take him to the Derp queen, he be safe there."The Hare said all of a sudden, soon followed by him saying"Spoon..."and looking at it like he did the cup.

Smiling, Ty 2 takes off his hat and puts it next to Sky."Your carriage, sir"

"...A-a hat?"he said, looking at it.

"Anyone can go by horse or rail, but the most absolute best way to travel is by hat...Did I rhyme?"Ty 2 said, looking a bit confused. Mallymkun and the Hare giggle.

"Oh, I love traveling by hat~"Mallymkun said as he started to walk to Ty 2's hat.

"Mally! Just Sky, please. "Ty 2 told him, walking away from the table to a forest. He ducks when the Hare tries to throw a teacup at him, making Mallymkun and him giggle.

"Twas brillic, on the slavey tooves that gaivle and gimble on the wave, all mubsy with the bulgoroves and the moongraves cengry"Ty2 mumbles as Sky moves to hang on the edge of the hat."Sorry, what was that?"

"What was what?"He replied,smiling at Sky.

Sky just frowns at him.

Looking fowards, he continues onward."The jabberwocky rise aflame, jaws that bite and claws that catch, but when the jabbers snatch,my son,the freumious bandersnatch,he took his vorpal sword in hand, the vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it ther, on with his head,and went galumping back."Ty 2 looks at sky,and continues to speak"It's all about you, y'know"

"Sorry, but I only slay squids."Sky said, shrugging.

"Well, the jabberwocky is like a...Squid?..."

"Sorry, still ain't doing it."

Ty 2 stops walking, mutting "mine..." as he takes Sky down from his shoulder, putting him on a rock before walking away."What the fuck man?! You can't just fucking leave me here!"

"Doyou know what the Red King has done?!"Ty 2 said, turning to face Sky."Well, I couldn't if I wanted to!"Sky yelled at him.

"You're not the same as you were before."Ty 2 said, walking closer to sky. "You were much more, muchier. You've lost your muchness..."

"...M-my muchness?"

Ty 2 points to his partners chest."In there...Something's missing..."

"...Tell me what the red queen has done, then"Sky said, a calming tone in his voice

Hesitating, he said "It's not a pretty story..."

"Tell me anyways"

Looking around, he begins his tale"It was here. I was satured to the white queen at the time. I was always at the top of the court..."

Flashback

It was a green lovely day, and laughter could be heard as everybody danced to the music that filled their ears. The derp queen was sitting on her horse when a darkness began to cover over them. Soon, a dragon-like thing pops out and attacks them with his purple fire, making all the people run away.

The Derp queens horse rears back in fear, making her lose the crown on her head, alas she couldn't get it as the horse runs.

A knight tries to slay the foul beast but can't since the beast breathes his fire down upon him, killing him before he could make a move, dropping the vorpal blade even though the Derp queen couldn't grab it .

As everyone runs away, Quinton slowly slides it out of the ground and takes it with him, as every building behind him goes down in flames.

End Flashback

"...Headphones, headphones!"Sky yelled to get Ty 2's attantion. It worked as he twitched to look at Sky.

"...I-I'm fine..."he mutters softly.

Sky looks at him, asking"Are you?"

Looking around our surrondings, he asked me if I heard it."I'm certain I heard something..."

Looking around, Sky tries to listen again, hearing nothing."What?"Not soon after, a dogs howl could be heard.

"Oh, the red knight!"he said, picking sky up and putting him in his pocket. Quickly, he starts running as fast as he could, The hound and card soldiers not too far behind.

Once he reaches a lake,he looks around, seeing himself almost surrounded by the card soldiers. Quickly, he takes off his hat, and puts Sky on it."Go south to Garles' bottom,the Derp Queens castle is just beyond...Hold on tightly"

Quickly, he prepares himself to throw it before they get here, and flings him just as they come and take him away."Down with the bloody Red King!" he yelled as he was taken away by the card soldiers.

"Oh god, I'm gonna hurl..."Sky said as he closed his eyes before having a rough landing. "Ooof!"

As he tries to stand up, he mumbles to no one in particular, "The landing could have been smoother..."

Rubbing his aching butt, he looks to where he was thrown from, seeing Ty 2 get taken around, he sees a tree before turning back to the hat and crawling under it, quickly falling asleep.

Hope you guys enjoyed this new addition to the story! And have a Merry Christmas!(Since I updated this at 3 o'clock in the morning on the 25th)

If you want to see some art for this story, just go to my deviantart account! Currently, it's called SkyLox-Fan and it's just screenshots, but there are some drawings in their! Especially the latest one of the Derp Queen!

Anyways, hopefully you have a Merry Christmas and a good night! Or, in spanish, Feliz Navida!

Bye!

By the way, sorry this took so long to make, I kept getting distracted at the last minute!

PS. Tell me if I made a space error since my space bar is really figety. Grammar also counts

WOOOOOO!JUST MADE IT TO 2029 WORDS!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rises, bringing in a new day for our 'little' hero

At the sound of sniffling, Sky wakes up, peering under the hat. As he gets up, A nose shaped like a dog peers in before he lifts it up, revealing him to be the bloodhound that had tried to lead the red guards away.

"What the fuck, you were suppose to lead them away, Headphones trusted you!"I yelled at the bloodhound, mad that the Mad Headphones was taken away.

"They had my wife and puppies..."the bloodhound said in a soft voice. Instantly, Sky felt bad.

"...What's your name?" I asked softly after a few seconds." Bayard." he said.

" Sit" said Sky, looking up at him. The dog did so, asking a question." Would your name be Sky, by any chance?"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one that anyone's talking about"Sky said, crossing his arms as he looked to his right.

"The Headphones would not have given himself up for any Alice."Bayard replied, looking at Sky. Looking Bayard in the eyes, he asked him a question. "Where did they take him?"

"To the Red Kings castle at Salazar Grum."Bayard replied, as though looking in the direction of the castle. Taking a few steps forward, he replies"We're going to rescue him."

"That is not foretold"Bayard told Sky, looking down at his small and lithe frame."I don't care,"Sky said"He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me..."

"The Frapcheus is almost upon us, you must prepare to meet the Jabberwockey."Bayard said, his saying what Sky has to do.

"From the moment I fell down that rabbit hole,"Sky started, a bit peeved by now"I have been told what to do and who I must defeat!I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched, and stuffed into a teapot! I have accused of being Sky and not being Sky, but this is my dream. I'll decide where it goes from here!"He finished, stomping his foot in anger.

"If you diverge from the path-"

"I make the path."Sky said, interrupting Bayard. "Now lay down so I can get on you."

Bayard laid down, and Sky climbed up his nose, and walking to his collar."Take me to Salazar Grum, Bayard, and don't forget the hat"

Bayard rises, grabs the hat and runs to the Queens Castle, Sky holding on tightly. Soon the castle comes into view. Running to the wall, Bayard lets Sky down."There is only one way across"

In front of them, there laid a pond with rock above the surface of the water, upon closer inspection, they were actually faces. Mumbling to himself, he starts to jump across. As he reaches the end, he looks at the wall, wondering how he was going to get across. Looking to his left, he sees a hole in the wall. Looking back at Bayard, he tells him to throw the hat over the wall, watching as he did, before crawling through the hole.

Watching behind the bush, he sees the White rabbit and the Dodo bird dressed up in red outfits, serving the King. The Dodo gives him a flamingo, saying your majesty, before backing away, the flamingo squawking as the King inspected him before using him as though he's a golf club. The flamingo whispers something to the porcupine, before the king hits him, sending the porcupine flying.

Quickly, Sky rushes to it, attempting to free it.

"Where's My ball?Page!"The king said, the rabbit quickly following it's command.

"Quiet, I'm going to help you."Sky tells him, quickly untying him. The rabbit then comes.

"Well, if it isn't the wrong Sky?"The rabbit said, looking at him. Sky looks behind him quickly to the the porcupine run away before looking back at the White Rabbit.

"What brings you here, hmm?"he asks, raising his eyebrow."I've come to rescue the Headphones."Sky replies.

"Well, you're certainly not going to rescue anyone the size of a gerbil."The rabbit said.

"Do you have anymore of that cake that made me grew before?"Sky said, looking at him hopefully.

"Off the question, actually, I might have some left"The rabbit said, looking for it.

Quickly finding it, he hands it to Sky. He grabs it and takes a couple of bites."Not all of it!the rabbit warns him. Dropping it on the ground, he grows, the rabbit telling him to stop.

"No, no, don't do that!"The rabbit yells, watching as Sky grew more than his normal height.

"Page!"The king yells before walking down to where the rabbit was.

"Oh dear..."The rabbit whispers before disappear behind the bush only to reappear on the other side.

"What, is this?"The king commands, looking at Sky."I-it's a who, majesty, t-this is...er"The rabbit trails, not knowing what to call Sky.

"Er?"The king question."From ErBridge."Sky said, to save the rabbit.

Looking from the rabbit to Sky, he ask,"Where are your clothes?"

"...I outgrew them."Sky said after a few seconds."I've been growing an awful lot lately. I've been towering over everyone in ErBridge."He said,"They laugh at me. So I've come to you, hoping you might understand what it's like."He lied easily.

"My dear boy, anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court. Someone find him some clothes"The King said, three of the people in her little group nodded. "Use the curtains if you must, but clothe this enormous boy."He finished. Sky smiled.

After a few minutes,everybody gathers in the throne room, the King and sky walking down the carpet.

"I need a pig here!"The king yells, a pig scurrying to his command, and flopping onto his back. The king puts his feet on the pig, rocking him a bit."I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet."He said, looking at Sky,"Would you like one Er?"

Sky politely declines.

"...Sit."The king told him. Looking back, he sees two small monkeys holding a seat for him."Sit!"

Quickly Sky sits down, the monkeys holding it up.

"Go away!"The king said, waving his hands at the people watching them. They bow before quickly leaving the room.

"Where are my fat boys?"The king said, as though it were an afterthought."You must meet them."He tells Sky."Fat boys!"he yelled the sound reverberating around the quicky appear behind a pillar, holding their hands.

"There they are, aren't they adorable?"The king said."They have the oddest way of boys. Amuse us."

They both gesture to each other, as though saying you speak first before looking at Sky. He shakes his head as though saying'Don't say it!'

"Speak!"The king yelled as they continue to stand there. They gesture to each other before speaking.

"Is that really-"

"No, no, it isn't, no-"

"No, no, I believe it very so-"

"No, no it ain't so how."Mitch said, stomping Jerome's foot, hitting each other, stopping when the king laughed."I love my fat boys."

"Now, get out" he said, waving his hands. The do a tiny bow before looking back at Sky, who's shaking his head, and exit, hitting each other, arguing about who hit who first.

As they leave, Quinton enters. The king brings his hand up, letting Quinton kiss it. Doing so, he stands next to the king, looking forward. Sky glances at him before looking forward also.

Looking at Sky, he leans down to the king, asking him a question. "And, who is this, ah, lovely creature?"

Sky looks at him from the corner of his eyes."Er, My new favorite"

"Does he have a name?"He ask."Er." He replies.

"Ah, I-I believe your name has skipped the kings mind"Quinton says.

"His NAME IS ER!IDIOT!"The kings looks at Sky."From ErBridge."He said softly.

"Any luck with the prisoner?"The king stands up straight, taking off his gloves."He's...stubborn"

The king looks at him, smiling."You're too soft. Bring him!"The king ordered.

The doors open, the Mad Headphones leading away, followed closely by some red card soldiers.

The king kicks the pig, sending it running. The prisoner continues forward, kneeling when he gets to the king. Rolling his head to the right, he sees Sky. Sky quickly waves at him before he looks at the red king

"We know Sky has returned to Wonderland, do you know where he is?"The king said.

After a few moments of hesitation, he answers back."I've been considering things that start with the letter 'm', like moron, museny, murder," he said,holding the m on the last word"malith."

"We're looking for an 's' word, now, where is Sky?"The king said.

Mumbling something, he replies"I wouldn't know."

"What if I took of you head, would you know then?"The king said, starting to get mad. He just giggled.

"Stop that."He said,looking at him. He quieted down immediately."What an incredibly large head you have, I would very much like to hat it."He said.

"...Hat it?"The king replied.

"I used to hat the white queen,you know. Wasn't very much to work with,"Headphones said, standing up."Poor dear, her head is so small."

"...It's tiny."The king said in a soft head. "Squibble of a head."

"But this,"He started, walking to the king"What I could do with this monument. What I could do with this magnificently heroic globe."

"...What could you do?"The King asks him, intrigued. He holds up his cuffed hands.

"Unbind him Quinton."The king hesitates."How can he work if his hands are bound?!"

Headphones turns to him. Taking out his sword, he swings at the chain, slicing them apart with a clang.

"Well then, shall it be a bonnet or a boton?"He said, walking around the king."Or should it be a de beau fraur?" he said, naming different types of hats.

He looks at him."Leave us." he said, before looking at Headphones again and smiling.

Hatter smiles back.

Bayard runs into the Derp Queens court yard.

Walking around, she notices something wrong with the trees."The trees seem sad, have you been speaking with them?" she asks one of the people with her."Yes, your majesty."She replies.

"Perhaps a bit more kindly?"She said, before turning her head to the bark.

Seeing Bayard, she turns to her subjects."Would you all excuse me please? Thank you."She said, before looking to the dog again. Walking to the dog, she waits until everyone leaves before running up to the dog.

Kneeling on the ground, she ask Bayard a question."What news, Bayard?"

The dog replies,"Sky, has returned to wonderland."

She looks around."Where is she now?"

"In Salazar Grum. Forgive me."He said, panting."I have allowed her to diverge from her destined path."

Quickly grabbing his nuzzle she tells him he's wrong."No, no, no, that is where she will fond the vulpar sword. We have our champion. Rest now, you did well," She said, scratching his head. He flops down tiredly.

Walking around the gardens, Sky sees the porcupine he saved earlier. Leaning down, he ask if it has seen a pair of headphones lying around.

The porcupine nods and points in the direction. Looking over, he spots it. Quickly saying thank you, he walks over to it and picks it up, dusting it off.

Looking for a beta

Reviews are welcome!But you don't have to!

And please correct me on any mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in the castle, on a dark and stormy night, the king is pacing his room, plotting a certain person's demise with his trusted knight.

"We must find Sky Quinton."The king said, pacing around the room,"Without the Jabberwockey, my Sister's followers will surely rise against me."

"My ugly little sister."he said, walking up the stairs to his balcony."Why did they adore her, but not me?"He stated, Quinton walking up behind him.

"I cannot quite fathom it,"he started,while the White Rabbit opened the door behind them, sniffing the room."You are far superior, in all ways"

"I know, but my sister, could make anyone fall in love with her."The king said, looking over the river of the the opportunity, the White Rabbit hops across the floor, hiding behind the seat the monkeys were holding up. "Men, Women,"He looks back into the room, as though he needed confirmation."even the furniture."

Looking under the seat, the White Rabbit looks at them, as though making sure they're not watching.

A moment of pause."Even, the king?"Quinton asks, taking a side glance at her. He glances at Quinton, before looking over the banister. As they looked down, they could see a man floating in the river, a golden crown on his head.

"I had to do it,"he said, looking at Quinton,"He would have left me."

Taking another glance at the pair, he quickly grabs the scrolls off the seat before hiding again."Your majesty,"

"Is it not better, to be feared, than love?"Quinton asked.

"Not certain anymore."the king replied, looking up at Quinton."I'd rather have the rebel. I don't need them, I have you."He said, hugging Quinton, as he put an arm around her.

Disgusted by the king, the White rabbit leaps out of he room.

Sky calmly walks to Ty 2, puts his headphones on a chair, and looks at what he made."They're wonderful. You must let me try one on."

He smiles at her."It is good to be working at my trade again."he said as hew sewed the hat smiles back at him."It's just a pity that you have to make them for him."

He slows down, as though realizing what he was doing."Where is the headphone with me, headphones..."he mumbles, as he looks around the room, as though conflicted with himself. Walking away from the table, he starts to destroy everything in the room, stopped by the chain latched onto his foot. Quickly grabbing him, Sky turned him around, saying his name to snap him out of his trance, while grabbing onto his face.

After a few seconds, he calmed down."Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before he continued on."I don't like it in here Sky, it's terribly crowded."he rambled on."Have I gone mad?"

Sky puts a hand on his forehead, as though he's checking his temperature."I'm afraid so, you're entirely bonkers,"he said,"but I'll tell you a secret, all the best people are."he said, smiling. Letting go of his face, Sky grabs his headphones."Here,"he said, putting them on him."That's better, you look yourself again."He told him, smiling.

"Hat man, where is my hats?"The king roared, causing them to snap their attention to the door."I am not a patient person!"

"I am told that they keep the vorpal sword in the castle."he started,"The rabbit will help it Sky, take it to the Derp Queen."he finished.

"We'll go to the Derp Queen together."Sky said vehemently.

Headphones smile."Why is it you're always too tall or too small?"He asked. Sky just smiled.

Walking out of the room, he starts to go down random corridors, until he reaches a door with Jerome and Mitch guarding a door nearby.

"Mitch!Jerome!"

"Sky!-"

"How you doing?"

They grabbed his hands."Where's the White Rabbit?"he asked.

They ignore her."How is it you're being so great big?"

"He ain't no great big, this is how he normally is."

"I was sure she was smaller when we met."

"No, he drank the pishalver to fit through the door, recall it?"

"Oh yeah."

Sky tries again."Where's the rabbit?"

"Over there-""Over there-"They said, pointing in different directions.

He walks down the hall, following Mitch and Jerome to Mallymkun and the rabbit."What are you doing here?"Mallymkun asked.

"I'm rescuing the Headphones"Sky told him.

"I'm rescuing the Headphones!"he bit back, pointing at his ignores him."The vulpar sword is somewhere in the castle. I need your help to find it."

Mallymkun takes out his sword, flinging it around."I don't take orders from big, clumsy, gal-oping-"

Sky cuts him off."Shoo."he said, waving his hand, motioning for him to go now.

Angry, he walks off. The rabbit wrings his hands nervously."What is up, Rabbit?"

"I know where the sword is."

Walking into the courtyard, the rabbit points at the building in the middle. "The sword's hidden inside." Sky walks to it."Be careful Sky."

Nervously, the rabbit follows him. As they walked closer, they heard a familiar sound."I know that sound."Sky said, looking inside, and finding the bandersnatch sleeping, bones scattered around.

Shaking his head, Sky backs away."I'm not going in there."

The rabbit looks at him curiously."Look what that thing did to my arm."he said, pushing the wrap on it up.

"Dear, oh dear. Why haven't you mentioned this?"The rabbit asked."It wasn't this bad before."He told him, putting the thing back on. He looks back at the rabbit, seeing him hyperventilating before fainting. Looking back at the door, he sees the bandersnatch. With a determined face, he leaves the door.

Somewhere in the castle, a mouse is looking in rooms.

"Headphones, where are you, headphones?"He calls out into an empty room. Unknown to him, Sky is right behind him.

"Mallymkun."The mouse turns around to him."Do you still have the bandersnatch eye?"

Taking it off his hip, he holds it up and pats it."Right here."

"I need it."Sky said, holding out his hand."Come and get it!"he said, taking out his sword and swinging it around. Quickly reaching over, he grabs it from him."Hey, give it back!"

Opening the doors, Shy walks down a hall, when he notices Quinton come up from behind. Quickly hiding the eye behind his back, before being pushed against the wall."I like you, Er"He tells Sky.

A woman hides behind the wall, intent of finding out what is happening."I like largeness."

"...Get away from me."Sky told him, pushing his arms away, and hurrying down the hallway.

Smirking, the hidden lady walks away, intent on finding the king.

Walking to the building, Sky opens the door, waking up the Bandersnatch. The Bandersnatch growls at him.

"I have your eye."Sky said, walking against the wall. Kneeling on the ground, he rolls the eyeball to it. The bandersnatch grabs the eye. Nervously, he starts to walk to the chest, watching the bandersnatch for any sudden movements.

When he got the the chest, he uncovered it, finding a lock on it. He started to tug it, hoping to break it, but couldn't quite do it. Stopping, he takes off the wrap, and looks at the injury.

The bandersnatch lays down, falling asleep. Watching the beast, Sky soon falls asleep.

Putting the swan hat on the king, he lets the king look at it."Next."

Putting another hat on, he let him admire it."You look stunning in that hat."

"Yes,"The king said,"next."

Taking that hat off, he puts another one on it."You're Majesty has never looked better"A woman with a long nose told the king."Another"

As they admire the hats, the woman who complimented the king, nose fell off. Looking down, he notices it.

"Ma'm, I don't wish to alarm you, but it mighty smells as though you dropped something."Headphones told her.

Quickly noticing what's wrong, she bends down and grabs it. Headphones starts to laugh uncontrollably at the person behind her. Pointing at another person, he continues to laugh, angering some.

Looking behind him, the king sees what the problem is."He's mad, don't mind along."

A woman with big ears then walks to the king, whispering to him.

As the king is told, his face goes red. "QUINTOOOOOOOOOOON!"

As the sun rises, Sky wakes up,and sees the beast. Nervously, he notices the key on the collar.

Slowly, he takes the key from it, hesitating when he growls, before grabbing the key. The beast backs away, and then licks his wound, healing it and leaving a scar behind.

Looking at the beast, he smiles."I guess we're even now."

They look at each other, before Sky unlocks the case, revealing the vorpal sword. Grabbing it, he looks at it before exiting the little room. Exiting the room, he glances at the beast, who is laying down, before leaving the courtyard.

1 more chapter left!...Maybe... looks like it...maybe 2


End file.
